


Summer Camp Rejects

by RobberBaroness



Series: Quickie Crossovers [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: There's a new kid exiled to the Harmony Hut.





	Summer Camp Rejects

Wednesday, Pugsley and Joel had barely settled into the Harmony Hut when yet another beleaguered camper was thrown inside. Wednesday had seen him at induction, but then he was hard to miss; he held his bulbous head downcast, away from the eyes of the other campers, but it hadn’t been enough to earn him the privilege of being ignored by the others.

“What are you in for?” Wednesday asked, and he mumbled something about not being able to swim. She suspected this had been an excuse on the part of the counselors to shut him away, not any kind of legitimate punishment. She shifted down on the couch to make room for the newcomer.

“Wednesday Addams,” she said. “That’s Pugsley, and that’s Joel. What’s your name?”

The boy sat down gratefully, and muttered again.

“J-jason. Jason Voorhees.”


End file.
